


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Maknae Line In Distress [7]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, CPR, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drowning, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Hospitals, Lucas is a soft baby, M/M, Protective Byun Baekhyun, Protective Hyungs, Protective Jongin, Protective Lee Taeyong, Protective Mark Lee (NCT), Protective Superm, Protective Ten, Soft Ending, Whump, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, must protect, protective Taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: It's all fun and games until someone hits their head and almost drowns in the swimming pool.
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas & Everyone, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Everyone
Series: Maknae Line In Distress [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596046
Kudos: 8





	Untitled

**10:16 AM**

"Mark have you see any of the hyungs?"

Lucas watched as Mark looked up at the sound of his question,before looking around the room and then back at Lucas."No I haven't."The Canadian admitted."Why?Do you need them for something?"


End file.
